Memoria
by Miss-Misty
Summary: RS Slash, POA aus einer anderen Perspektive


Memoria  
  
Author: Trisha (trisha@slayerzone.de) und Dana (Nairy) (gotm78@gmx.de) Disclaimer: Uns gehört gar nichts, noch nicht einmal der Hogwartsexpress. Alles ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. And: it's written for fun not for money! Veröffentlicht: Slayerboard, , www.fanfiction.net, wenn ihr sie auf eurer Seite veröffentlichen wollt, ist das ok, aber sagt uns vorher bitte Bescheid Warning: Slash (RS) A/N Dana: dies wird eine Serie, die Harrys 3. Jahr in Hogwarts umfasst, wechselnde POV's A/N Trisha: Wenn wir zu sehr in den Zeiten hin und her springen, das ist Absicht ;) Die Fic heisst nicht ohne Grund Memoria :D  
  
1. Kapitel: Tunnel Vision  
  
Author: Dana / Nairy Summary: Jemand fährt im Zug nach Hogwarts, um dort eine Stelle als Defenst against the dark arts- Teacher anzutreten. Rating: PG (nur für dieses Kapitel) Dedicated: meinem Brüderchen, Mandy (die wirklich diese Serie lesen will, obwohl sie Slash nicht mag) und Shiva (deren Reaktion ein „ganz nett"war, aber da dies ihre bisher beste Bewertung in Bezug auf Fanfiction ist, ist es ok ;-) ),  
  
Mit einem Fußtritt öffnete Remus John Lupin die Tür des Abteils, setzte sich auf den Platz in der Ecke und atmete tief ein. Zog die Luft in seine Nase, schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, bis er die gepolsterte Lehne berührte. Diese Fahrt war der Beginn eines neuen Lebens. Er hatte einen Job. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine richtige Arbeitsstelle.  
  
Er fokussierte seine Gedanken auf die Möglichkeiten, die ihm dadurch eröffnet wurden. Er musste sich nicht mehr um schlecht bezahlte Aushilfsjobs bemühen. Und darauf warten, dass ein Arbeitgeber hinter sein Geheimnis kam und ihn daraufhin wieder entließ. Oder nicht dahinter kam und ihn entließ, weil er zu oft krank war. Oder ihn entließ, weil er „seltsam" war.  
  
Er würde Harry wiedersehen. Nach 12 Jahren bekam er nun die Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wie es Harry ergangen war. Wie es ihm ging.  
  
Er würde ihn beschützen.  
  
Vor Sirius.  
  
Urplötzlich hob er seinen Kopf wieder an und öffnete seine Augen, verscheuchte vergilbte Erinnerungen, die immer ihn immer noch berührten. Immer noch schmerzten.  
  
Der Zug füllte sich allmählich mit dem Lärm herumtollender Kinder. Er lehnte sich zurück und tat, als ob er schlief. Er brauchte ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und wenn er die Schüler vielleicht nicht dadurch von seinem Abteil abschreckte, dass er der einzige Erwachsene im ganzen Zug war, dann vielleicht durch einen vorgetäuschten Schlaf. Denn Kinder hassten es, still zu sein. Außerdem hatten sie auch meist zuviel Respekt vor Erwachsenen, als dass sie einen schlafenden Mann wecken würden. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
  
Er lugte aus dem Fenster. Betrachtete die Schüler und ihre Eltern und bemerkte, dass sich dieser Anblick gar nicht verändert hatte. Es waren 23 Jahre seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts vergangen und er erinnerte sich an die Aufregung vor der ersten Zugfahrt noch genau.  
  
Fast fühlte er noch den Schmerz an den Handflächen, die aufgeschrammt waren, als ihn auf dem Bahnsteig ein Junge angerempelt hatte, und er hingefallen war. Der Andere hatte nichts davon bemerkt, rannte nur lachend weiter, drehte sich dann um, und ließ einen neuen Kessel über seinem Kopf kreisen. Remus kniete auf dem Boden. Seine Hände bluteten nicht, taten aber weh. Trotzdem starrte er auf den silbernen Kessel und war fasziniert davon, wie schön sich die schwarzen Haare darin spiegelten.  
  
Ein weiterer Schüler rannte an Remus vorbei. Er hatte zerstrubbelte, schwarze Haare und trug eine Brille. Bei dem lachenden Jungen angekommen, sprang er hoch und erhaschte tatsächlich den Kessel. „James!"ertönte eine Frauenstimme.  
  
Die Tür des Abteils wurde aufgerissen und Remus schloss instinktiv seine Augen. Er wollte mit niemandem reden, wunderte sich auch ein wenig darüber, dass Schüler überhaupt in sein Abteil gekommen waren. „Wer ist das?"hörte er eine Jungenstimme fragen, während die Abteiltür wieder zugeschoben wurde und die Kinder (er war sich nicht sicher, ob es drei oder vier waren) sich in die von ihm entferntesten Sitze setzten.  
  
„Professor R. J. Lupin" flüsterte eine Mädchenstimme.  
  
Remus war überrascht.  
  
„Woher weißt du das schon wieder?"fragte die Jungenstimme.  
  
„Steht auf seinem Koffer."sagte das Mädchen und während alle Blicke zum Koffer auf der Gepäckablage über seinem Kopf wanderten, zumindest nahm Remus an, dass sie das taten, riskierte er einen Blick. „Professor R. J. Lupin"las das Mädchen vor. Sie hatte ungezähmte, lange Haare, ein hübsches Gesicht und trug einen etwas erhabenen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Der Junge, mit dem sie die Worte gewechselt hatte, war rothaarig und sein Gesicht war übersät mit Sommersprossen. ‚Ein Weasley!' dachte Remus. Vielleicht irrte er sich auch, aber es gab nur wenige Wizards mit solch roten Haaren. Schnell schloss er die Augen, als der Blick des Weasley- Jungen auf ihn fiel.  
  
„Welches Fach er wohl gibt?"fragte dieser.  
  
Es waren also drei Kinder, soviel hatte er mitbekommen. Zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen, und er wartete auf die Gelegenheit einen weiteren Blick wagen zu können.  
  
Das Mädchen antwortete flüsternd: „Das ist doch klar. Es gibt nur eine freie Stelle, oder? Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."  
  
„Ich hoffe, er schafft es. Sieht eher aus als ob ein guter Zauber ihn erledigen würde, oder? Jedenfalls ..."der Weasley-Junge zögerte „Was wolltest du uns sagen?"  
  
Der andere Junge fing an zu erzählen und bei seinen ersten Worten zuckte Remus unmerklich zusammen. Dies war Jamies Stimme. Er öffnete die Augen ein wenig und schaute ihn sich an. Ja, eindeutig James. Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihn. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte ihn stürmisch begrüßt. Aber dies war nicht James.  
  
Remus hätte niemals gedacht, dass Harry seinem Vater so glich. Er hatte aufgehört dem Gespräch zu folgen, bekam nur nebenbei mit, dass der Weasley- Junge Ron hieß, und wurde erst wieder hellhörig, als Harry den Namen „Sirius Black"erwähnte.  
  
Sirius Black.  
  
Betrug und Selbstbetrug verband er mit diesem Namen. Enttäuschung und Ekel. Remus' Herz schlug schneller und sein Atem ging stoßweise.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Der Tod dreier Freunde und die Entzauberung des vierten. Er fing an zu zittern und spürte die alten Schuldgefühle. Er trug die Schuld an der Gefährlichkeit Sirius'. Die Kinder waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um zu bemerken, dass Remus' Wangenknochen arbeiteten und die Luft aus seinem Mund herausrasselte.  
  
Padfoot.  
  
Angst. Angst vor dem Mörder und Trauer um einen Freund, der mehr gewesen war als ein Freund und der nie existiert hatte. Er zwang sich ruhiger zu atmen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das, was die Kinder besprachen.  
  
„Ich suche keinen Ärger."sagte Harry in diesem Augenblick. „Meist findet der Ärger mich."Oh ja, und dies wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dachte Remus. Er würde alles tun, um ihn zumindest dieses Mal, vor Sirius, zu beschützen. Der Gedanke schmeckte nach Vergeltung, aber ihm war es egal.  
  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte die Bitterkeit hinunter zu schlucken.  
  
Ron antwortete „Harry müsste doch eine schöne Dumpfbacke sein, wenn er nach einem Verrückten sucht, der ihn umbringen will."Remus hörte ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme. „Keiner weiß, wie er aus Azkaban entkommen konnte. Keiner hat es je geschafft. Und er war auch noch Hochsicherheitsgefangener."  
  
„Aber sie werden ihn doch fassen, nicht wahr?"entgegnete das Mädchen. „Ich meine, die Muggel suchen ihn doch auch alle ..."Ein Pfeifen erklang.  
  
„Was ist das für ein Geräusch?"fragte Ron und begann mit den anderen beiden nach der Quelle des Pfeifens zu suchen. „Es kommt aus deinem Koffer."setzte er hinzu und zog ein Spickoskop zwischen Harrys Umhängen hervor.  
  
Das nun folgende Gespräch der drei Jugendlichen drehte sich um das Spickoskop, Hogsmeade und Harrys fehlendes Erlaubnisschreiben, dorthin gehen zu dürfen.  
  
Remus versank wieder in seinen Gedanken. Und so sehr er sich bemühte, sie auf die kommende Arbeit als Lehrer zu konzentrieren, drehten sich doch immer wieder um einen großen schwarzen Hund, dessen Anblick ihm einst ein warmes Gefühl in der Magengrube beschert hatte. So oft hatte er mit ihm gerauft und das ganze Hogwarts-Gelände und die Hälfte des verbotenen Waldes erkundet hatte, dass er zu einem Teil seines Selbst geworden war. Der große schwarze Hund und der Junge, der Sirius einst war, oder vorgegeben hatte zu sein, würde er nicht vergessen, so sehr er sich das manchmal wünschte.  
  
Er sah Sirius eingemummelt in einen dicken Wintermantel mit weißen Flocken in den Haaren durch den Schnee tollen, sah ihn in einer Badehose im See planschen und konnte fast wieder die Gefühle spüren, die er damals hatte. Diese Sehnsucht, einmal, nur ein einziges Mal, Sirius' Gesicht berühren zu dürfen und alle Konturen mit den Fingerspitzen nachzufahren. Andere Bilder zogen an seinem Auge vorbei: Sirius, der mit den bunten Blättern, die auf dem Boden lagen, spielte, und Sirius, der sich über die ersten Schneeglöckchen freute.  
  
Sirius mit den großen warmen Händen und den dunklen Augen, dem ovalen, ebenmäßigen und fast symmetrischen Gesicht, dessen Lippen so schön lächeln konnten und dessen klare Stimme sanft war und doch keinen Widerspruch duldeten.  
  
Remus kam zur Ruhe und bemerkte, wie er sich entspannte. Er merkte, wie die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte und erlaubt sich selbst ihr nach zu geben.  
  
Wieder fiel der Name Black und Remus schrak auf. „Aber wenn wir ihn begleiten, Hermione, wird Black es nicht wagen."sagte Ron gerade. Das Mädchen hieß also Hermione. Remus fiel es immer schwerer zuzuhören. Er gab es auf und ließ sich vom Schlaf in die tiefe dunkle Ruhe ziehen. Verschwommene Bilder formten sich und es war der Gang des Hogwarts-Express, den er sah. Nur blickte er nun wieder aus den Augen eines Elfjährigen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: Trisha Rating: PG (noch *evil grin*) Summary: Remus träumt ;) Dedicated: danke für das kick-ass beta gehen an Astarte und Dana natürlich, danke das du mir so lange auf den Sack gegangen bist und sicherstellen wirst das ich dieses Mammut-Projekt auch zu Ende schreibe *sigh*  
  
Remus drängte sich durch die Reihen des Zuges. Vorbei an, wie es ihm schien 10.000 Schülern, die eifrig diskutierten, grölten und sich um die besten Sitzplätze schlugen.  
  
Die Menschenmenge machte ihm Angst. Remus war es nicht gewöhnt mit vielen Kindern zusammen zu sein. Er hatte nie viele Freunde gehabt. Eigentlich hatte er keinen wirklichen Freund. Er war eben zu anders. Seine Eltern zu besorgt, um ihren einzigen Sohn. Zu ängstlich er könnte gehänselt werde, würden seine Freunde hinter Remus Geheimnis kommen.  
  
Vorsichtig zwängte er sich gerade an einer Gruppe 6.-Klässler vorbei, als der Zug sich ruckartig in Bewegung setzte. Remus verlor die Balance, versuchte sich noch mit den frisch aufgeschrammten Händen an der nächsten Wand abzufangen, bereute es augenblicklich. Als einer der 6.-Klässler auch ins Wanken geriet und Remus bäuchlings auf dem Boden landete. Sein Kopf schlug hart gegen eine Sitzreihe, die Tasche die er an sich gedrückt hatte flog im hohen Bogen auf die Erde. „Pass doch auf, Trottel!"schrie ihn der Junge an, der seinen Sturz verursacht hatte, schüttelte sein langes weißblondes Haar zurecht.  
  
Sich die Stirn reibend rappelte sich Remus auf alle Viere. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Er war sich sicher, dass er am nächsten Tag eine schöne Beule zur Schau tragen würde. ‚Klasse' dachte er sich 'welch ein Start in mein neues Leben'. Er wollte seine Sachen schnell wieder einzusammeln, und hoffte, dass ihn niemand gesehen hatte.  
  
Remus sah auf, starrte in zahllose, erschrockene Schülergesichter. ‚Ich würde sagen, eine klare 9 in der Haltungsnote, aber einige Abzüge in der B-Note. Er hätte besser aufkommen können. Hat doch vorhin auch geklappt!"rief ein Junge, der sich über den Sitz gelehnt hatte und Remus nun schadenfroh angrinste. Der ganze Zug brach im nächsten Augenblick in schallendes Gelächter aus. Remus lief rot an, packte seine Sachen und rannte weiter.  
  
Hastig bewegte er sich weiter durch die Gänge, weg von der lachenden Horde. Lugte in die einzelnen Abteile. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und würde ein leeres finden.  
  
Am Ende des Zuges angekommen, wurde er schließlich fündig. Nur ein schwarz gekleideter Junge, mit schulterlangen Haaren saß dort, allein. Lesend. Remus schaute sich einen Augenblick lang schüchtern um. Er sah kein weiteres Gepäck in der Ablage. Nur einen schwarzen Koffer, auf dem zwei silberne „S"prangten. Er wunderte sich, warum niemand sonst hier sitzen wollte, der Zug schien aus allen Nähten zu platzen.  
  
„Earm.. Entschuldigung.....?"  
  
Der Junge im Abteil sah nicht wirklich auf, warf ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick durch den Vorhang von schwarzen Strähnen zu.  
  
„Ist hier noch Platz?"  
  
Der Junge machte eine gelangweilte Handbewegung, die Remus als ein „Setz dich!"deutete. Er verstaute sein Gepäck und setzte sich gegenüber seinem neuen Mitschüler, der seine Nase mittlerweile wieder in sein Buch gesteckt hatte.  
  
Remus zögerte kurz, hielt dem Jungen dann seine Hand entgegen. „Ich bin.. Remus!" „Großartig"erklang die Stimme hinter dem Buch. Gelangweilt, emotionslos. Lautstark blätterte er seine Seite um.  
  
„Ist das auch dein erstes Jahr? Gott, ich bin so aufgeregt, ist es wahr, dass..."Remus Redefluss wurde von dem lauten Zuknallen des Buches unterbrochen.  
  
„Wenn es dich nicht stört", zischte der Junge „ich versuche hier zu lesen!"  
  
Remus verzog das Gesicht. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Er hatte noch nicht einmal einen Fuß in Hogwarts gesetzt und schon wurde er umgerempelt, ausgelacht und ihm der Mund verboten.  
  
Traurig legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. Starrte schweigend aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Bäume, die draußen entlang rauschten. Er hatte gehofft, dass nun die Zeit seinen Lebens anfangen würde. Dass er endlich Freunde finden würde, mit denen er all die aufregenden Dinge lernen könnte.  
  
Vor dem Abteil konnte er laute Stimmen und Lachen hören.  
  
Erschrocken drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, als die Tür geräuschvoll aufgerissen wurde und sich zwei gleichalte Jungen hinein drängten  
  
„Ahhh.. da versteckst du dich, Snapey! Was los? Hat dein Kumpel Lucius dich von seinem Schoss geschmissen? Hat er sich wieder an deiner Nase gestoßen? Weißt du, langsam solltest du dir echt einen Waffenschein für das Ding geben lassen. Irgendwann stichst du mal wem ein Auge aus."  
  
Remus erkannte den ersten Schüler sofort. Es war derjenige der ihn schon auf dem Bahnhof umgerempelt hatte und der sich nach seinem Sturz im Gang über ihn lustig gemacht hatte. Der andere Junge kicherte, fuhr sich durch seine strubbeligen Haare.  
  
„Sehr lustig, Black", zischte Snape zwischen den Zähnen hindurch „hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?"  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, Ja!"mit einem breiten Grinsen griff der Junge, den Snape Black genannt hatte, in seine Tasche und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, hielt ihn direkt vor Sanpes Nase „** "  
  
Noch bevor Black den Zauber zuende sprechen konnte hatte Remus bereits seinen eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand. „expeliarums"rief er, und Blacks Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand, prallte gegen seine Nase und dann auf den Boden.  
  
Erschrockenen griff er sich ins Gesicht, wo ihn sein Zauberstab getroffen hatte. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Remus an. Ein fieses Grinsen zeichnete sich in seiner Miene ab.  
  
„Wen haben wir denn da? Nicht schlecht für jemanden der grade erst das Fliegen gelernt hat. Sag bloß Snivellius hat endlich einen Freund gefunden. Muss das erste mal in deinem Leben sein, das sich jemand um dich sorgt, was Snapey?"  
  
„Lass ihn in Ruhe"Remus wusste nicht, woher er den Mut gefunden hatte, wunderte sich über die Bestimmtheit seiner eigenen Worte. Sogleich spürte er, wie ihm die Röte wieder ins Gesicht stieg.  
  
„Komm schon Sirius, lass uns abhauen."Das erste Mal meldete sich der andere Junge zu Wort. Sirius hielt sich noch immer die Nase.  
  
„Yeah, Loony hier wird schon noch sehen was für einen Trottel er hier aufgelesen hat! Komm, Jamie!"Sirius' Blick war starr und kalt auf Remus gerichtet, er drehte sich abrupt um und zog James mit sich aus dem kleinen Raum.  
  
Die Tür glitt zurück, Remus ließ sich wieder in seinen Sitz fallen. Er wollte auf einmal gar nicht mehr gerne nach Hogwarts, wollte eigentlich nur wieder umkehren und mit seinem Cousin auf irgendeine Muggle-Schule gehen. Weit weg von hier. Weit weg von diesen Verrückten.  
  
Remus dachte an das kleine Haus seiner Eltern, das er vorher noch nie so lang verlassen hatte. An sein kleines Zimmer, das er die nächsten 9 Monate nicht wieder sehen würde. Er dachte an den Garten, in dem er stundenlang gelegen und gelesen hatte. Remus wollte nach Hause. Er wollte sich unter seiner Bettdecke verkriechen und sich an seinen Lieblingsteddy kuscheln. Das alles hier vergessen.  
  
Wie hatte er je gedacht, dass er jemals ein normales Leben führen könnte. Das man ihn trotz seiner Andersartigkeit akzeptieren, sie auch nur annähernd verstecken könnte. Einfach ein ganz normaler 11-Jähriger sein. Nicht ein gefährliches Monster, das sich jeden Monat zum Vollmond in einen Keller einschließen musste. ‚Selbstbetrug, Lupin' dachte er. ‚Du wirst immer der Außenseiter sei. Keiner kann dich leiden. Vielleicht zu Recht!' Remus lies geknickt den Kopf hängen, versuchte nicht zu weinen.  
  
Snape starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster „Severus".  
  
Remus blickte auf. „Bitte?"  
  
„Das ist mein Name.. Severus!"Snape sah ihn langsam an. Der Anflug eines Lächelns war unter dem dichten Haar zu sehen. „Nett dich kennen zulernen, Severus!"Remus lächelte schüchtern. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, waren nicht wirklich alle Schüler so wie Sirius und James.  
  
Ein wortloses Nicken, und Snape verkroch sich wieder in seinen Buch. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend.  
  
*tbc* 


End file.
